Albus's Uncle
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Albus finds a letter from an Uncle he's never met, it pushes him to follow his heart. AlScorp SLASH. Companion to my Percy/Oliver story "Percy's Story" I recommend reading that first.


A/N - Hello, this is a companion piece to my Percy/Oliver story "Percy's Story" which I recommend you read first, it will sort of explain the whole Universe, but you could probably read this without it. I hope you like it, and if you do (or don't) leave a review I love hearing from you. It's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. remember I make no money from this and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Albus ran into his dorm and slammed the door behind him. He threw a locking charm in what he hoped was the right direction before flinging himself onto his bed and sobbing. He had just been to the "Laws and You" lecture that all third years had to attend.<p>

He was devastated. He had no idea that the Wizarding World was so intolerant. He knew there were problems, that it was frowned upon to like his only roommate, but he had no idea it was illegal, that it could get him killed.

Thank goodness he had never told Scorpius, the boy already took flack for being in Gryffindor, he would surely completely reject anything that would make his life harder.

Albus flipped onto his back and dramatically threw his arms out. One was leaning over the side of his bed, almost touching the floor. Albus started when something touched the arm. He looked over the side of his bed and saw a corner of parchment that he had never noticed before sticking out from under the mattress. He pulled it out careful and stared at it confused. It was an envelope that had nothing written on it, but it was obvious there was something in it.

The young Gryffindor debated opening it for a second before his curiosity took over. He opened the envelope and began reading the letter inside.

* * *

><p>To the person who has found this letter. You are about to read a story of two young boys who lived and loved in these rooms. It's a controversial story, or at least it was when it happened. I don't know when this note will be found, but I hope things are better, and if they aren't, or even if they are, I hope this letter helps whoever reads it. You are about to read the story of Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood.<p>

I fell in love with Oliver the moment I heard his voice, but nothing came of it for a while. That makes sense, we where eleven and we knew nothing about ourselves or the laws, or anything really. I think that if my feelings had been revealed so early horrible things would have happened. No, for our first two years at Hogwarts we were simply the best of friends, which I'm sure confused many of our teachers. I was a bookworm who would rather spend all my time reading while Oliver was a sports fanatic who loved being outside. We made it work though, and I swear we were the happiest little children in that school.

Until third year and "The Talk" that is. I remember right before we had it, when all of us third years were sitting in a giant room waiting for McGonagall to show up, some muggleborn girl was complaining about how she didn't need to sit through this because her father had already told her about safe sex and that she knew all about puberty because she had already gone through it. Poor thing had no clue, not that most of us really knew what was going on. Sadly her insistence that all of this was stupid and unnecessary got her put under suspicion of being "wrong" at first. Apparently when McGonagall finally found out what "the talk" meant in the muggle world she spit out her tea in embarrassment. It's called "Laws and You" now.

Anyway, McGonagall came in and started to tell us how homosexuality was wrong and illegal and all sorts of awful things. It really messed me up to tell the truth. I mean, I knew that my feelings for Oliver weren't the norm and that most people probably wouldn't like it, but I had no idea there was so much hate. None of it made sense to me. I made it through the lecture without reacting, but it was so hard. I tried to be as normal as possible when I left the room, but honestly I was about to vomit.

Somehow I made it to the room I shared with my forbidden love. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I don't know how long Oliver stood there watching me cry, but eventually he climbed onto the bed with me and just held me as I shook. When my tears had dried on my cheeks and my sobs had subsided into hiccups he finally let go and just looked at me. I thought he was going to figure it out and hate me and turn me in so I would have to live a life under scrutiny. As my head began to fill with all of the worst possible scenarios, he leaned in and pressed a simple kiss to my lips. As he pulled back me put his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eye before saying,

_"I don't care what anyone says, I love you far too much for it to be wrong."_

He stared at me then, fearing the rejection that he had just saved me from. I was so happy that all I could do was smile and pull him close to me, causing our lips to meet for the second time. We pulled away quickly and just started giggling as we lay together, hand in hand, both happy in the knowledge that we loved each other.

That's when we started out love affair. No, not like that, it was innocent at first, we were very young after all. Besides, we had no idea what we were doing, but we were so happy.

I have to admit, I did have a girlfriend in my time at Hogwarts. Her name was Penelope Clearwater. I know what you're thinking, if I loved Oliver so much why would I date a girl? Well, I'm sure you recall I mentioned a loud mouthed muggleborn earlier? She was talking about sex and puberty? That was Penelope and lets just say she was in disagreement with the Wizarding World's policies on homosexuality. It was probably because she had two dads. She happened to stumble upon us one time when we were making use of the prefects bathroom. She offered to cover for us if there was ever a need, and unfortunately there was. I hated having to kiss her in front of other people, it didn't matter that Oliver was in on the plan.

Luckily we made it through school without being caught again, and thanks to Penelope, with a lack of suspicion. Nobody was surprised by Oliver being single, considering he was so obsessed with Quidditch.

After school was a little bit harder. We were both living at home in the beginning, which wasn't really that awful, we just weren't sharing a room anymore. We would just sneak out at night and meet in the middle of muggle London.

Then Oliver started to travel with his team. He was being constantly being watched by his teammates who where starting to wonder why he hadn't slept with any of the groupies. Luckily it was Penny to the rescue again. None of his teammates had know us in school, so all he had to do was bring Penny around as his girlfriend and he was left alone. We knew this wasn't the best solution, but it was working for now and that's all that mattered. We knew we were going to have to run away someday.

Then the war happened, which both helped and hurt our secret. I won't go into details. I don't think a love story needs to have some of the things we did to stay together in the war.

Well there's not really much else to say. I'm not sorry that I'm in love with Oliver, even though it has been hard. I _am_ sorry that no one will accept that. I'm sorry that I have to sneak into Hogwarts as the two of us leave England forever. I hope this letter finds someone who needs it. Maybe things will already be better by the time it's found, but sadly I doubt that. Just remember that love is always worth it, even if it's hard.

~Percy Wood nee. Weasley

* * *

><p>"What is going on Albus, you didn't open the door when I knocked and it took me fifteen minutes to undo this locking spell," Scorpius Malfoy spoke loudly as he walked into the room he shared with the only other third year Gryffindor boy. He was about to speak again, when he turned from closing the door and saw Albus sitting on his bed with tears running down his cheeks and an old piece of parchment in his hands.<p>

He rushed to the other boy, sitting in front of him, eyes darting around his body to see if there were physical reasons for Albus's tears.

"Al, what's wrong? Is it about the lecture because it's all a bunch of shit you know. Only England still believes that stuff and it's even starting to change a little, not much, but some," Scorpius said trying to cheer up his best friend.

"I just found this letter and it made me realize something."

"Something that made you cry?"

Albus's eyes went wide and he raised a hand to his cheek and felt the tears.

"I hadn't realized, but it's not that bad, at least not yet."

He looked at his blonde friend, staring into his eyes and seeing the concern. He swallowed before leaning forward until there was barely and inch between the two of them.

"I love you, I've loved you since the first month of first year. I was never going to tell you, but my uncle told me that it was worth it."

Scorpius smiled before leaning in and kissing his best friend. They both moved away at the same time and smiled. Albus grabbed his loves hand and pulled him so they could lay next to each other on the bed.

"Let me introduce you to my Uncle Percy."


End file.
